Hearing protection in the form of two cups interconnected by a headband or stirrup or the like have long been employed. As electronic equipment has assumed steadily smaller dimensions, various electronic functions have also been integrated into the hearing protection. For example, it is a common occurrence that such hearing protection includes a radio, both some form of message radio and a broadcasting radio, for example on the FM wavelength. The radio sound is transmitted by the intermediary of loudspeakers integrated in the hearing protection headset.
Hearing protection systems have also been developed which include electronic amplification of the ambient sound. Reception of ambient sound is effected by means of microphones and the sound may be amplified or damped, respectively, by electronic means before being transmitted to the wearer of the headset via loudspeakers.
In a working environment at a steadily increasing tempo, the demands on protective equipment and the like have been raised. For example, it is important that hearing protection be employed in the correct manner, such that safety is not impaired. However, improvements to safety must not be put into effect at the expense of user friendliness.